


A Romp in the Rain

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Messy, Mud, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal goes for a run, Peter chases him and Elizabeth follows soon after. They collide in an orgasmic mud pile and stroke Neal’s exhibitionist tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romp in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the wild card square on my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**cottoncandy_bingo**   card

 

 

Peter spots Neal across the street from his and Elizabeth’s Brooklyn townhouse. To Peter’s surprise, Neal just stands there and doesn’t come any closer. It’s been drizzling all day, but now it is starting to rain in earnest and Peter has no idea what his partner is doing. Losing his patience, he opens the front door and tries to wave Neal inside.  As usual, Neal refuses the most simple of instructions and stays put.  Peter groans, waits for a car to pass and walks across the street, determined to drag Neal inside by force if he has to. To Peter’s dismay, every time he takes a step towards Neal, the other man takes a step backwards. They continue this dance until Peter is almost within an arms reach of his partner but his attempt to grab his partner is foiled as Neal turns around and runs in the direction of Satchmo’s favorite park. Peter follows Neal through the pouring rain until they reach a grassy area in the park. Neal drops out of his line of sight and Peter gets ready to shout until he sees the outline of a moving lump over in the grass. The lump turns out to be Neal lying down.

“Just what in the hell was that?” Peter asks.

“Just trying something. I wanted to go on a run. See if you would come after me.” Neal says with more nonchalance than Peter previously thought possible.

“You’re crazy. You miss me chasing you that much?” Peter gets a look at the tent growing in Neal’s running shorts. “I guess you do.”

“The chase is exciting, but," Neal shifts closer to Peter, blue eyes looking into brown and continues, “it’s more about who is chasing me.”

Pulling Neal up to a sitting position beside him, Peter takes Neal's hand and places it over his growing erection. "I might know that feeling."

"So that’s how it’s going to be?" Neal asks with a smirk

"I don't know. Think you can handle it?" Peter says almost mockingly

In an abrupt motion, Neal moves his hands to Peter's shoulders and pushed. Peter, taken by surprise, can’t stop from falling backwards, creating a splat noise when his head hit the mud.  which was slowly getting into the top of his shirt as the mud seeped through the back of his collar down his neck

Neal doesn’t give Peter any time to react and within seconds is on top of him madly grabbing at the earth on either side of Peter's head to keep him upright.

Peter gives him his most devious smirk, before Neal thrusts his tongue into Peter's mouth.  
They kiss in complete silence, the emotions between them too strong to have any voice.

When Peter opens his eyes, he sees that Neal's are still closed. Peter, taking his only chance, rolls Neal over and gives him a back full of mud, creating a squish sound when Neal's bareback hits it.

With Peter's solid body on top, and his back in the mud, Neal moans as his senses are being attacked by both sides.

Seeing Neal arch his neck as he moans, completely ruins the glimpse of resolve that Peter had left, and tear his already ruined shirt off.

After Peter discards his shirt, Neal decides that his newly revealed skin is too clean.

"You know, sometimes it’s just too easy to forget just what you are packing underneath all of that stifling clothing," Neal says to Peter "I like having the reminder. But now that your shirt's off, we gotta get you all muddy again"

"If that's what you want,"  Peter says, rolling over onto his stomach, coming into full contact with the mud. Smushing his face into the mud, one side at a time, Peter lets out a loud, contented sigh. Pushing his chest into the mud so he can raise his hips, Peter blindly grabs at his fly and pulls his pants down as far as he can push which is just right past his butt cheeks.

Neal, looking on with amazement as Peter repeatedly pushes himself against the ground, rutting his dick against the soft mud through the fabric of his boxers. To get more friction, Peter pushes himself up on his elbows so that his dick hits the mud at a better angle. Finally reaching his orgasm, Peter begins to grunt.  Neal, helping him along, runs a muddy hand down Peter’s leg and inside his boxers. Peter comes in a spurt, making a sticky mixture between his seed and the mud that has coated the outside and most of the inside of his boxers. Feeling relief, Peter rolls onto his back.

"Peter, you don't know what you do to me. I can say that no one has ever put on such a show like that for me before."

Peter sighs, "Why do I have a hard time believing that? I’d have a harder time not imagining that you haven't seen such displays before"  
"Maybe, but as the exhibitionist, it’s almost always me putting on the show. I am not too familiar with the view from this side"

Peter says, "Well that part makes it more believable."

Peter sits up, "There’s still something else we need to take care of"

"Oh?" Neal asks

Neal has a sudden realization when he looks down, "Oh right. You can't fault me for being distracted and forgetful right now”

Peter can only smile and chuckle in response. "Lie down," he asks  
Neal does as he is told and Peter kneels beside him

Peter drags a muddy hand from Neal's neck to his belly button leaving 5 dark colored wavy lines in their wake. He does this a few more times before his hand goes past Neal's bellybutton and past the waistband on his shorts.

Peter then stuffs Neal's shorts with large handfuls at a time. Neal moans as his shorts get heavier and his cock is fully immersed in the mud inside his pants. When Neal's shorts can't hold anymore, Peter pats Neal's crotch from the outside and watches as the mud shifts inside the shorts. Peter tries to palm Neal's cock through his shorts, but has a difficulty fully grabbing Neal though his shorts, so he pushes his way past the waistband and into the mud that hasn't fallen out.

"Do you like this baby? Rubbing the wet mud against your throbbing dick?"

"Oh God yes!" Neal says in one long breath

Peter, trying to finish Neal off, tugs down his shorts so that he can use both hands. Before Peter can get a proper hold on Neal’s cock, he’s interrupted by a voice behind him.

“There you are. All I remember is Peter staring out the window and then he was gone.” Elizabeth states.

"We were just doing what we always do." Peter says

"I ran"

"And I chased. and afterwards,” Peter pauses,” I admit we got carried away. it's not my fault he gets off on being chased"

"I told you. It's not the chase, it's the person chasing. And don't tell me it didn't have the same effect on you.”

“Enough you two!” Elizabeth tries to say, but her two boys are too interested in bickering with each other to pay her any attention. She crouches down in the mud so she is down to their eye level and pushes Peter off of Neal and his back hits the mud with a thwap sound. By now, the mud is up to the thighs on Elizabeth’s pants, but she doesn’t pay it any notice as she straddles her husband and kisses his mouth shut. Peter reacts by placing his dirty hands on either side of her face and returns the kiss.

“I love you,” Peter says.

“Love you too, hun,” El replies.

They break their eye contact, turn their heads towards Neal and send him a large grin. Peter makes room between Neal’s legs and returns his hands to where they were on their younger lover’s cock. Neal can not see what Peter is doing, because Elizabeth has taken a seat on his chest with her legs touching his ears. As she bends herself to kiss him, Neal rubs his muddy hands on Elizabeth’s clothes and body to make her less clean.

Peter continues to pump Neal’s dick with one hand and grasp his balls with the other. Elizabeth rolls off of Neal as Peter finishes him off. The three of them lay still in the mud as it starts to rain harder and the sky starts to get even darker . After a quiet moment, Neal grabs his discarded shorts and puts them back on. Neal gives Peter a hand to help him stand up . Elizabeth picks up their shirts even though the mud covering them makes them hard to find because they camouflage so well. The heaviest of the mud is washed off of their bodies on the walk home. Once they get past the front door, they strip their remaining clothes off and march up to the bathroom to clean off the rest of the mud. They all shower together, but the process goes as quickly and as quietly as possible, except for maybe a few yawns. After the shower, they take turns toweling each other off and climb into bed, ready for a good night’s sleep. 


End file.
